Cambridge's Finest
by FishAndMenCanLiveTogether
Summary: Maggie has transferred to Hogwarts from Cambridge’s Girls Academy of Witchcraft and Dark Arts. Through her 6th year, secrets, which she has been hiding for years, now come to light. BTW I suck at summaries. Rating may change
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

I do not own any of the characters except Maggie Donohoe and Peter Corbet.

Summery- Maggie has transferred to Hogwarts from Cambridge's Girls Academy of Witchcraft and Dark Arts. Through her 6th year, secrets, which she has been hiding for years, now come to light. BTW I suck at summaries.

* * *

Cambridge's Finest

Ch1: Welcome to Hogwarts

She sat alone in the train compartment watching students walk past the window. All had families to see them off, friends to sit with. Maggie didn't mind. She was new. She didn't expect to sit with anyone. And as for her family, that was a different story. A story she didn't want to think about. She noticed the train begin to move, so grabbed her book and began to read.

"I swear the train gets longer every year. And still we can't find a carriage!" A male voice from outside her compartment moaned. Maggie ignored it and continued reading.

"Just check in here. It's the last one on the train. It's got to be free!" Another voice, this time female, sighed. The compartment door slid open and Maggie looked up from her book timidly. "Hi. Do you mind if we sit with you? The train is packed!" A brown haired girl entered.

"No I don't mind. I was getting lonely anyway and this book is so boring," Maggie said putting her book back into her bag. The girl sat brown next to her followed by a boy with black hair and glasses, and a boy with red hair who sat opposite her and the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter," pointing at the boy with glasses. "And this is Ron Weasley." The red headed boy nodded. Maggie smiled at both of them noticing them blushing slightly.

"Maggie Donohoe. I'm a new 6th year here at Hogwarts. Transferred here from a school in Cambridge." She said fiddling with the strap on her bag. Maggie spoke with a slight posh accent but occasionally, on certain words, sounded like she was from London.

"You're in our year. Hopefully you will be sorted into our house Gryffindor." Harry said smiling.

They talked for over an hour till the train came to a stop. After they had left the train Hermione and Ron had to go and help the 1st years get into the boats. Harry and Maggie got into a carriage with two other people. By the look on Harry's face, they had chosen the wrong carriage.

"Ah Potter. Nice of you to join us. And who is this beauty?" The boy opposite her was staring atMaggie straight in the eyes. He had blonde hair that shaped his face and had piercing grey eyes. He made Maggie feel a little uncomfortable and intimidated. Next to him was a thin coloured boy who was staring out of the window bored. "You had to have paid her to hang around with you 'cos she can't have done it willingly." He laughed.

"SHE is called Maggie Donohoe and no Harry didn't pay me to hang around with him. Maybe that's how you get your "friends" to hang around with you but that's 'cos you don't seem to have a personality that people like me have time for." Maggie spat. The boy who was staring out the window now was staring at Maggie and the blonde haired boy smirking. Luckily the carriage had arrived at Hogwarts. As the blonde boy got out he whispered something in Maggie's ear.

"I would watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours. Those friends I pay to hang around with me can do a lot of things to a little thing like you." And exited the carriage.

"And that was Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry went and sat with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table while Maggie waited to be sorted. Looking round the room, she caught eyes with Draco. He didn't look to pleased so Maggie decided to annoy him further by smiling at him. 

"Filthy little witch! How dare she say those things to me? Why is she smiling? Annoying little bitch!" Draco ranted to his friends around him. Maggie couldn't work out what he was saying but she knew she had hit a nerve.

"And now we have a new 6th year student from Cambridge's prestigious Girls Academy of Witchcraft and Dark Arts. Maggie would you kindly step up here and be sorted?" Dumbledore, who she knew from a previous meeting, asked. Maggie walked to the stall and sat on it. The lady, who she guessed was McGonagall, placed the hat on her head.

"Hmmm. A lot of knowledge and power I see. Just like your mother. And bravery and courage like your father." Maggie's eyes began to swell with tears at the mention of the parents. "Don't cry dear. You will make them proud in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Every student at the Gryffindor table was cheering. As she walked her way over she could she Hermione, Harry and Ron had saved a seat for her in-between Hermione and a red headed girl who looked a lot like Ron.

"Welcome to Gryffindor" and "Congratulations" made there way to her from everyone on the table.

"Harry was telling us what you said to Malfoy in the coach. Already made an enemy before you were sorted." Ron laughed. After Dumbledore's speech, the feast began. Maggie was introduced to Ginny, the red head next to her, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Hermione pointed out all the teachers at the head table. Maggie noticed Hermione had missed out the teacher on the end.

"What about him? The one with blonde hair?" Hermione, Ron and Harry turned to look.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron spat out. Ginny then turned to look. She turned back with her eyes full of tears. "Ginny? You alright? I swear he goes near us again…"

"Look he is most probably here on business for the week and then will leave. That Maggie is Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's father. Horrible man." Hermione went on to tell her about their 2nd year and the Chamber of Secrets. After a while, the headmaster rose again.

"Before exiting the hall, I have a couple of announcements. Firstly, I would like to mention that Filch will not be present for 2 weeks." A murmur went round the hall. "But we have a replacement for him in the shape of Peter Corbet." A man in black stood at the back of the hall. He was about 35 with brown hair and looked just as intimidating as Draco. "Secondly, to our new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Lucius Malfoy."

"What!" Harry and Ron screamed together. A smirk spread across Mr Malfoy's face. Ginny quietly began to cry while Hermione was calming down Harry and Ron.

"Now off to your dorms please. Please follow Prefects." Everyone exited the hall.

* * *

Ginny, still crying, was being comforted by Maggie and Hermione while the boys walked behind them ranting still about Lucius Malfoy. 

"Erm Miss Donohoe?" An older boy walked over to her with a note in his hand.

"Yep?"

"This is for you." He handed her the note and walked off back to the front of the line.

_**Dear Miss Donohoe**_

_**Please would you kindly make your way to my office? I have your timetable and some more equipment for you. If she can, ask Miss Granger to come with you, as I need to talk to her as well.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

"We need to go to McGonagall." Hermione read the letter and both said their goodbyes. They walked through many corridors, twists and turns. Maggie was sure she would get lost everyday this year. They finally arrived at her room, which Hermione explained was their Transfiguration classroom.

"Hello Miss Donohoe, Miss Granger." McGonagall welcomed as they entered the room. Leaning on her desk was Mr Malfoy reading some papers.

"So this is Miss Donohoe who Dumbledore speaks highly of about the Dark Arts skills. I hope to see in my class." He spoke nodding at her. The tone reminded Maggie of Draco's in the coach.

"Thank you Professor. I don't think my skills are as good as Professor Dumbledore said but I am looking forward to the classes. From what my friends were telling me it will be very different to what my old classes were like." Malfoy cocked his eyebrow at the mention of her friends and looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger. A wise choice of friends Miss Donohoe. I am I right in saying that you, Miss Granger, will be in my class this year?" He said while McGonagall went through Maggie's timetable with her.

"Of course Professor. There are some dark powers around as I am sure you know, that need fighting off." Hermione glared at him evilly. He just returned it with a smirk.

"Right Miss Granger. As I couldn't get in contact with you over the holidays, I have some good news. Annabelle moved away to Italy over the summer holiday and had to give up Head Girl duties. As there is no one else in 7th Year worthy of the title, I would like to offer you it." Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really Professor? Oh my god! Thank you! I would be honoured!" Hermione went and collected the badge off McGonagall.

"Right now both of you off to your common room. Night" She said turning sitting back at her desk.

"Night Professor McGonagall. Night Professor Malfoy." And with that they made their way to the common room.

* * *

Heyya. Please review me. Constructive cristicism please. Thanks

Loz

-x-


	2. Princesses and Bad Dreams

Hello next chapter! This chapter is not as good as I would want it. Please tell me if anywhere in this story I went into "I" or "Me" and stuff like that. It's a habit. Anyway, please r&r.

And Max. I'll try not to turn her into one. Please tell me if I do.

* * *

Cambridge's Finest

Ch2- Princesses and Bad Dreams

"_Princess? Princess open the door." The man outside her room had been there for hours. She had locked herself in her room after they had told her._

"_No! Go Away!" She shouted from the corner she was curled up in. Next to was her photo album. Some were muggle photos she had taken with the muggle camera Felix had given her. But the family photos were with an enchanted camera. Past holidays, days out. BANG!_

_The door lay flat on the floor._

"_DAVID!"_

"DAVID!" Maggie was sitting upright, sweat running down my face. Everyone was still asleep except from Hermione. She was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? You've been saying tossing and turning for ages." She walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream. Sorry did I wake you?" She shook her head.

"I've been awake for ages. Just can't get over the fact that she chose me over some of the other 7th year girls." Ever since they had got back to the common room last Hermione had not stopped going on about it. Maggie looked at the clock next to her bed. 6:30 a.m.

"I think I'll just go down to breakfast and read my book. It is Saturday isn't it?" Maggie asked getting up and walking over to the shower.

"Yeah. We have the day off so the first years can get used to the castle. I'll show you round the castle later," she answered. I nodded my head and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Maggie entered the Great Hall for breakfast. There were only about 7 other students in the hall. Professor Malfoy and Snape were sitting at the teacher's table. Snape was trying to explain something to Malfoy but he clearly looked bored. Maggie took her seat, put some toast on her plate, poured some pumpkin juice got out her book. _Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell_ By Susanna Clarke. Felix had given it to her as a goodbye present. After 15 minutes reading, she was already bored. Maggie looked up from the table to see if anyone else had come down to breakfast. A few more people had but not many. She looked over to the teachers' table and caught Professor Malfoy's gaze. He nodded in acknowledge and Maggie returned a smile. She continued to look around the room catching another Malfoy's gaze. Draco still looked peeved but did the same as his father. A nod and turned back to the boy next to him. A smile spread across her face at the thought that she pissed him off that bad. She put my book in my bag and went for a walk around the castle.

* * *

The castle seemed to get more and more impressive with every turn. Paintings, armour and statues everywhere. Maggie went down some stairs, which she guessed led to the dungeons.

"And what are you doing down here?" Maggie jumped at the voice. She turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind her.

"Sorry Professor. I was just finding where each of my classes were for Monday. I thought I would find them easier this early as hardly anyone is up." She answered nervously. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You're taking Potions?" Maggie nodded. "You must be one of the only Gryffindors taking it. Apart from Miss Granger." He laughed.

"I have always enjoyed Potions. My mother taught me about potions since I was 6. My father said she was one of the best at Hogwarts. I am better at theory than practical." Snape looked at her quizzically.

"What was you mothers maiden name if you don't mind me asking?" It was a bit of an odd question but she answered it all the same.

"Macabie."

"Georgina Macabie?" He asked. Maggie was stunned.

"Yes. Did you know her?" A small smile appeared.

"I knew her very well. And your father was right, she was a very gifted potions students. I sat next to her during my 5th and 6th years. Unlike a lot of Gyffindors she was nice to everyone in Slytherin. She went out and married a Slytherin. Your father. You have your mother's smile and eyes you know," Maggie could not help but smile at this comment. "Maybe I could have the pleasure one night of your company. I would love to learn about the Academy's teachings of Potions."

"Of course. But could it be once I am settled? I would like to get used to everything first." He smiled and nodded. "Well sorry to be rude but I need to go and meet Hermione." And with that Maggie left Snape to get on with his days work.

* * *

"Where have you been? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago. I am sorry but I have some Prefect duties to do today so I can't take you round. I am so sorry." Maggie just smiled.

"It is ok. I found my way around this morning. It wasn't as bad as I thought." Hermione and Maggie left the hall, neither of them noticing a certain someone's gaze following them out. At the entrance each went their separate ways. Maggie decided to explore the grounds. She had her bag with her, which stored her reading book, wand and glasses. She wondered around the lake hoping to catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid Seamus told her about. Maggie found a little tree by the lake. It seemed to the only place around the lake with shade AND a descent view. She sat leaning against the tree just staring at the lake.

* * *

"_David! Stay away from me!" She stood holding her wand, pointing it at his chest. His eyes were blood shot and he had bags under them. He had gotten considerably thinner since she had last saw him. He held his wand shakily in the same position she did._

"_You betrayed me! You and them! How could you not…"_

"_Because it's wrong! Don't you think it's wrong David? What if they wanted me? What if you were to do what you have done to everyone else to me huh? David? ANSWER ME!" _

"ANSWER ME!" Maggie broke suddenly from her dream. She looked up to find Professor Malfoy standing over her.

"Erm.. I'm sorry. What did you say?" The Professor looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok? You have been sitting out here like this for ages." Maggie suddenly the tears running down her cheek. She put her hand to her cheek to find the were soaking.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "I'm fine." He let out a little laugh.

"Anyone that sits out here in the freezing cold, crying is not fine. Here take my coat. And come with me. You need to warm up." He helped her up, gave her his cloak and they made their way inside.

* * *

"Now Miss Donohoe," he gave her a mug of hot chocolate and sat in the green velvet chair opposite. His study was just like the common room but green and smaller. There was a door at the back of the room leading, to what she guessed, his chambers. The chairs they were sitting on where positioned right by the fireplace. She just stared into the fireplace, listening to what Malfoy was saying. "Can you tell me what you were doing sitting in the freezing cold crying?" She broke her gaze from the fire to look at him.

"Just thinking about the past. Pretty stupid things really. The day I started Girls Academy, my first potion that went wrong, the day my mother died." Maggie went back to gazing into the fire.

"I knew your mother." He was now joining her staring into the fire. She nodded even though he wouldn't see her. "She and your father were inseparable. In and out of each other's common room, hours just staring at each in the library. But I have to admit, I didn't know they had got married. Snape told me that you were their daughter just after he saw you looking for your classrooms. You're just like your mother. You have her…"

"Eyes and smile. Snape said the same thing." She began to laugh. "It's only my first whole day here and I have already been in tears. Thank you for getting me out of the cold sir." Maaggie left her seat, got her things and headed for the door. "And sir. Can you not tell anyone what I have said? It's just I don't want anyone to know. Is that alight?" He nodded and she left the room.

* * *

Thats was chapter 2 


End file.
